


(Poem) Irina

by Teegar



Series: Illustrated TOS Poems [12]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar
Summary: Illustrated poem inspired by the episode "Way to Eden"





	(Poem) Irina

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This poem was originally printed in the fanzine "In A Different Reality #27." It appeared with different artwork in 1/4 page format. This is the original artwork I created for it, though.
> 
> I’ve been reproducing my old fanzine artwork without making very many Photoshop “improvements” to the images since much of the aim of this project was a preservation of my small part in fandom’s past. I intended to do the same for the poems. However my resolve was shaken when I discovered that not only did my texts not have the benefit of the fancy fonts offered by modern word processing programs, many of these were printed before spell-check was a standard feature. 
> 
> I have decided against preserving these vintage typos and have created new versions of the text with nicer fonts. I’ve also cleaned the art up a little since time has not been kind to my originals. 
> 
> This one is really a stretch to find an imagined narrative voice, though, isn't it? I really don't imagine Chekov being very fond of poetry... outside of Pushkin, of course. "Charge of the Light Brigade" might be as far as he'd be willing to go with a poem...


End file.
